


Kono sensation zurui

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Filming, Fluff, Love, M/M, Teasing, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Cerca solo di arrivare vivo a fine giornata. Poi mi occuperò io di te.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Kono sensation zurui

**Kono sensation zurui**

**(Questa sensazione è scaltra)**

_家 – Ie (Casa)_

“Credo di voler andare a casa adesso.” si lamentò Yuya, osando tendere una mano alla ricerca di quella di Yuri.

Il più piccolo ridacchiò, spingendola via.

“Questo spirito non si confà per niente al PV, Yuuyan.” gli disse, alzandosi e aiutandolo a fare lo stesso. “Che ne pensi di andare in battaglia l’uno accanto all’altro?” ghignò, trascinandolo verso il centro della sala, dove gli altri si stavano esercitando con le proprie mosse.

“Non abbiamo scene insieme. Il che fa davvero schifo.” gli fece notare Yuya.

“Non lottiamo insieme ogni giorno?” chiese Yuri con un sorrisetto. “Cerca solo di arrivare vivo a fine giornata. Poi mi occuperò io di te.”

E quello parve essere abbastanza per far sopportare a Yuya qualsiasi cosa.

_奇跡 – Kiseki (Miracolo)_

Se un vulcano avesse eruttato nel mezzo della stanza, Yuri era certo che Yuya non se ne sarebbe accorto.

Il più grande gli aveva tenuto gli occhi fissi addosso da quando avevano iniziato a girare la scena della battaglia, e se Yuri non fosse stato così sicuro di sé si sarebbe girato e gli avrebbe gridato contro.

Invece ridacchiò, lanciando qualche occhiata a Kei, il quale pareva abbastanza divertito dalla situazione, e ringraziò la sua buona stella per il miracolo di stare con qualcuno che a quanto sembrava non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso per un momento.

“Chinen-san, ti sei perso il tuo turno!” gli disse il regista, e tornò svelto alla realtà.

Beh. Forse non era così concentrato come voleva far credere a Yuya.

_静香 – Shizuka (Silenzioso)_

“Sei così tranquillo oggi, Yuuyan. Non ti si addice per niente, cosa c’è che non va?”

“È l’immagine combattiva che dovrebbe derivare da questo PV. Sto cercando di essere il tipo silenzioso, sperando che le telecamere mi ignorino.” scherzò Yuya.

Yuri fece una smorfia, andandosi a sedere in grembo al più grande.

“Essere silenzioso non è da te. Inoltre, credo che tu sia abbastanza combattivo da solo. Smettila di stare dentro la tua testa, Yuu. Lasciati in pace.”

“Facile a dirsi per te.” bofonchiò Takaki.

Chinen rise, scendendo dalle sue gambe.

“Lo so. Non puoi essere come me, vero? Dovresti abbassare un po’ il target.”

Yuya sospirò.

Non poteva essere come Yuri; ma poteva provarci a modo suo.

_血 – Chi (Sangue)_

“Solo per conferma, le armi sono oggetti di scena, giusto?” chiese Yuya, ridacchiando.

Yuri sollevò lo sguardo e gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

“Non fare il presuntuoso solo perché per una volta sono io a rendermi ridicolo.” bofonchiò, succhiandosi il sangue dalla mano. “C’era un pezzo affilato di plastica o metallo. Potrebbe venirmi qualche malattia seria, e allora non sarai più così divertente.”

Yuya fece del suo meglio per non ridere; si avvicinò, prendendogli la mano e pulendo la ferita, applicando un cerotto.

“Ti fa sembrare così coraggioso, piccolo.” disse. “Sangue e onore, ricorda. Siamo pur sempre in battaglia.”

Yuri parve arrendersi.

“Quello posso accettarlo.” scrollò le spalle.

E poteva accettare anche il fatto che Yuya si chinasse per baciarlo e farlo sentire meglio.

_臭い – Nioi (Odore)_

Yuri non era un tipo da dare sensazioni particolarmente romantiche o di familiarità; a nessuno, tranne che a Yuya.

Il più grande si stese sul divano, lasciando che Yuri gli si buttasse addosso, e fu circondato da un calore soave, nella semioscurità della stanza e con l’odore del più piccolo che gli invadeva i polmoni, prepotente come tutto ciò che riguardava Chinen.

Sapeva che avevano solo pochi minuti prima che gli altri li andassero a cercare, quindi si crogiolò in quella sensazione, tenendolo stretto e inspirando il profumo della sua pelle, sospirando felice.

“Preferirei restare così che tornare in battaglia, grazie.” mormorò.

E il suono della risata di Yuri, anche quello era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire a casa ovunque si trovasse.

_火 – Hi (Fuoco)_

“Prendi in giro Yuya quanto ti pare, ma tu non sei molto meglio di lui.” sussurrò Kei in un orecchio a Yuri, mentre guardavano Yuya e Yuto girare la loro scena.

Yuri si sarebbe imbarazzato se fosse stato chiunque altro, ma Kei sapeva già fin troppo bene quanto debole lo facesse sentire Yuya, quindi non si preoccupò di rispondergli.

C’era qualcosa di così elegante nel modo in cui stava muovendo in quel momento, gli occhi due pezzi di fuoco congelato, concentrato di fronte a sé stesso, probabilmente per nascondere quanto in realtà si sentisse teso.

Era un lato di Yuya che solo Yuri riusciva a vedere, e quindi non gli importava delle apparenze, avrebbe continuato a guardare il fidanzato quanto gli pareva.

_見覚え – Mioboe (Ricordo)_

“In qualche modo, questo set mi ricorda di Hitomi no Screen.” Yuya sorrise, tenero. “È un bel ricordo. Eri così tanto carino.” disse a Yuri, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“E tu eri sexy. Allora.” Yuri fece una risatina. “Comunque, non è affatto un bel ricordo. Mi ricorda della cotta non corrisposta che avevo per te, non era per niente piacevole.”

Yuya arrossì, improvvisamente a disagio.

“Ma alla fine è andato tutto bene, no?”

Yuri lo guardò, sorridendo.

“Suppongo di sì.” confermò. “E ora? Andiamo a combattere un’altra battaglia?”

“Concentrati sul fatto che dopo ti riporto a casa, Yu. Fa tutta la differenza.” gli disse Yuya, sorridendo e baciandolo.

Quel giorno, pensò Yuri, sarebbe senza dubbio diventato un bel ricordo.

_理性 – Risei (Ragione)_

Fate l’amore non la guerra, dicevano.

Yuya era assolutamente d’accordo. Specialmente dal momento in cui Yuri gli era andato incontro, un’espressione maliziosa in viso, e l’aveva trascinato in quella specie di sgabuzzino.

Yuya era molto interessato, sebbene dovesse ammettere che era strano vedere Yuri perdere la ragione in quel modo.

Non che si lamentasse.

Quindi erano lì, sfidando la gravità mentre Yuya teneva su Yuri con la pura forza di volontà, cercando di fare un lavoro silenzioso e veloce, e il più piccolo era assolutamente poco collaborativo.

“Yuri... perderemo il lavoro.”

Un momento di razionalità passò per il volto di Yuri, scomparendo immediatamente.

“Beh... almeno fa’ che ne valga la pena.” scherzò.

La ragione poteva anche andarsene al diavolo.

_犠牲 – Gisei (Sacrificio)_

“Tu e Yuya sembrate particolarmente su di giri oggi.” disse Yamada a Yuri quando riuscì a beccarlo da solo. “Il che è veramente strano per Yuya.” aggiunse.

Yuri ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle.

“Non saprei. Dev’essere l’atmosfera del PV, no? Richiamo della natura e quant’altro. Suppongo di essere riuscito a fargli passare il segno, finalmente.

Yamada gli scoccò un’occhiata di disapprovazione, scuotendo la testa.

“Fa’ attenzione. Sei tu quello con la testa sulle spalle, non rischiare.”

Yuri gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Va tutto bene, Ryosuke. Bisogna fare dei sacrifici di tanto in tanto per stare in pace.”

Lo sguardo sul viso di Yamada gli disse esattamente cosa pensasse della definizione di Yuri di ‘sacrificio’, ma lasciò correre.

Non valeva la pena discutere con Yuri quand’era in quel modo.

_時間 – Jikan (Tempo)_

“Devi sopravvivere ancora un po’, Yuuyan. Abbiamo l’ultima scena e poi abbiamo finito.” lo informò Yuri, malizioso.

Yuya scrollò le spalle, dandogli un colpetto sulla fronte.

“È stato meglio di quanto pensassi. Il tempo è volato, grazie a te.” gli scompigliò i capelli. “A volte penso che sarei perduto senza di te, Yuri.” sussurrò.

“Certo che lo saresti.” confermò Chinen. “Beh, siamo davanti a una storia riscritta. Se penso a tutti i problemi che hai fatto stamattina per alzarti dal letto... si poteva pensare che dovessi davvero andare in battaglia.”

“E non era così?” Yuya ridacchiò, alzandosi quando chiamarono il suo nome.

Yuri lo guardò camminare, sorridendo.

Sarebbe davvero stato perduto.

Per sua fortuna, comunque, Yuri non aveva intenzione di andare da nessuna parte.

_微笑 – Bishou (Sorriso)_

Yuya strinse i denti e si concentrò sull’ultima scena di ballo, cercando di ignorare quanto fosse scomodo il costume, quanto gli facessero male i muscoli, quanto fosse – come sempre – peggiore di tutti gli altri con la coreografia.

Superò tutto, perché aveva qualcosa ad attenderlo. Yuri continuava a lanciargli occhiate discrete, il cuore negli occhi, e Yuya aveva difficoltà a far sparire il sorriso dal proprio volto.

Se avesse potuto tenere Yuri lì con sé per sempre, non c’era niente che l’avrebbe fermato dall’andare avanti, niente di troppo imbarazzante o troppo stancante, niente che non potesse affrontare.

Presto sarebbe tornato a casa con lui, consapevole del fatto che insieme avevano vinto un’altra battaglia.

_ピンチ – Pinchi (Problema)_

Quello che affascinava Yuri più di tutto, era come durante gli anni lui e Yuya si fossero influenzati a vicenda.

Non era mai stato così felice di andarsene da lavoro come da quando lui e il più grande erano andati a vivere insieme. Non l’aveva mai aspettato così tanto, domandandosi cosa sarebbe successo, come avrebbero passato la serata – come se non fossero insieme ogni giorno.

Era davvero un problema, decidere se fosse contro la sua natura o meno.

Ma alla fine, mentre guardava Yuya camminare verso di lui, si rese conto che le cose non erano necessariamente bianche o nere, e che poteva permettersi di piegarsi un po’, se il premio per quella battaglia era passare il resto della propria vita con Takaki Yuya.


End file.
